Making a Deal
by suqua
Summary: Mugen attempts to make a deal with Jin. Mugen x Jin


**Making a Deal**

I don't remember why I wrote this. One of my first non-collaborate fanfictions written in a long time. I'm also writing Bleach fics, for some reason. Whoo.

Jin/Mugen --- Not graphic anything, just about a kiss. that's about it. If THAT bothers you, go away.

Shonen-ai

* * *

"Wear your hair down." 

"Shave your stubble."

Mugen stared indifferently across the fire at his travel partner. He glared harshly at the mention of his precious facial hair (for some reason, it never seemed to grow anymore) being shaved off. "No way!" He argued fiercely, leaning forward. By habit, his hand hovered over his sword handle, as he would have drawn it had this been anyone else.

"Then that's my answer as well." Jin said with an air of 'i-don't-care' as he watched Mugen under lidded eyes hidden behind his glowing spectacles.

The curiosity Mugen felt over Jin's hair being let down was strong. He oftentimes dawdled behind that woman and Jin, and found himself staring at the tall ponytail that Jin wore 24/7. Even when he slept.

Did he take it down to bathe? Mugen could never be sure, as it was rare that they stayed in the bath the same amount of time. Mugen didn't like bathing as much as anyone else, so he was like a dog thrown into water. A cat, perhaps, might be better but Jin could come up with logical connections with Mugen to a dog.

"I bet you _won't_ look like a woman." Mugen offered, but Jin simply wasn't swayed.

He actually allowed a soft smile, one that was obviously something along the lines of him chuckling at the enormous amount of stupidity that Mugen was showing. As if a line like that would even work for a moment. "Nnn," was the only response Mugen earned from that lame and idiotic attempt to curry Jin into wearing his hair down.

Mugen's semi-hopeful stupid grin fell. "What's wrong? Got a bald spot? Is it stringy?" He asked, "Is it a wig? Is it _glued_ onto your head?"

Jin's eyebrow twitched and he glowered softly across the flames at Mugen. "No, my hair is perfectly healthy." _Unlike_ someone _I know_. he thought beguilingly.

Thinking to himself, Mugen stared across the fire directly at Jin. The gaze irritated Jin more than he wanted to admit, and he knew where Mugen was looking. At his _hair_ and he wasn't quitting. It was annoying; Mugen was the most irritating person he'd ever met! The only one (he repeats again in his mind) that he was still unable to kill.

Through the irritation, Jin noted Mugen's hands moving first as he pushed them against the dirt to stand. He noticed his thin, gangly legs allowing him balance, and back bending as he stood up. Jin was highly suspicious as he watched the other man step over the sleeping (dead to the world) Fuu on the ground, even more so when Mugen sat next to him.

His personal bubble was invaded; the lack of personal space instantly irritated him. He was wary of the look on Mugen's face, a catty grin that he had seen before. Frowning deeply, he refused to meet Mugen's eyes. A moment later, Jin wished that perhaps he had, then he would have known the other man's plan.

"She's asleep."

Jin's eyebrow twitched again. There he went, stating the obvious again. He glanced up for a moment, and found a large and long-fingered hand reaching for the front of his kimono. He grabbed the wrist, but the other one followed the first. Mugen's hand gripped, and Jin found himself moving backwards and his back hit the ground.

If Mugen noticed the look on Jin's face, he didn't make a show of it. His nose just went for the little bit of collarbone showing from the kimono and his lips spread in a grin. There was something in Mugen's look that Jin didn't like, and he knew exactly what it was.

Knee moving, Jin glared at Mugen's bushy head of hair. The knee stopped just underneath the crotch of Mugen's pants, and he was sure the other man had noticed. "Get up or you lose them." He said coldly, and he heard Mugen sigh before he moved up so he was sitting up on his knees.

"You're no fun," Mugen declared sulkily, "Just let your hair down once."

Jin was silent, sitting up. His thighs were in the middle of Mugen's legs that held him up, but he moved one and on one side of Jin. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

Mugen grumbled to himself, before he grabbed one of Jin's sword handles and pulled it out quick as a flash. Jin moved to grab it back, but shrunk back since it only would have resulted in him grabbing the blade.

Mugen's stare was serious. "You leave me no choice, then." He let the blade rise up, glinting in the moonlight.

Somehow, the movement made Jin a little nervous.

Mugen grinned.

The sword touched on his cheek, and he frowned. "Tell me if I miss a spot, 'k?"

He scratched the edge of the blade up, almost nicking his nose but avoiding it scarcely. One side of his "mustache" (barely existent) was scraped from his face, and somehow Mugen managed not to cut himself.

Jin should have stopped Mugen from using his sword for such a purpose (why didn't he use his OWN sword?) but he couldn't help but watch as he shaved the other side of the mustache-area too.

"Miss any of those?" Mugen asked him, and Jin shook his head slightly. "M'kay."

He raised his chin up, and Jin thought it looked like Mugen was going to slit his throat. He started from slightly into the groove under his chin, carefully scraping away the short hairs that made up his stubble. He was doing this without water or soap, his skin hurt a little bit.

In a moment, he'd rid himself of his "beard" stubble.

"How do I look?" He asked, hand rubbing his now-smooth chin.

Jin just blinked slowly at him, taking back his sword. He had to blow on it, miniscule hairs still sticking to the blade. Sheathing it, he didn't expect Mugen to move closer and delicately place his hand on the back of his neck and one hover toward his ponytail.

"Hey-!"

Mugen frowned. "You said."

Caught, Jin's hands (which were grabbing at Mugen's wrists) fell down and into his lap. He had given up, Mugen had won but hadn't exactly lost either.

He felt the tugging of the hair-tie that he used, winced when a hair was pulled out. Suddenly it was loose, and he could feel it slightly bunched up in the back. It was used to being in a ponytail, so it was like he'd had a permanent curl put into his hair.

Jin also didn't expect to feel Mugen's hands start to brush out the hair, to try and get it to lie straight. It was kind of messy, but Mugen leaned back as soon as he got all of the hair to be semi-straight. "Hmmm," He wondered, staring.

Jin felt uncomfortable under that stare. "...What?"

"That," Mugen decided, "Makes you look sexy. Not like a woman, though."

To his surprise, Mugen watched Jin's face fill with surprise. His mouth opened slightly, eyes widened, and he even seemed to turn a bit pink!

"...I..." Jin flustered and attempted to regain his composure.

"Eh?" With a grin, Mugen leaned forward and his lips covered Jin's. He liked the pinkness of Jin's face, it was...(he never ever thought he'd use this word) cute.

But the kiss was only brief. Mugen lifted his head up and said he wanted to see what Jin looked like without his glasses on at the same time. Jin said no, composure back to normal, that Mugen would have to...

"Cut your hair."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

-------- DONE

J/K!

- Epilogue -

It wasn't until the end of their journey that Mugen got to have his wish. Jin with his hair streaming down his back, glasses disappeared. Not only that, but his kimono was practically in shreds by then.

Later, when they were both rehabilitated, Mugen told Jin for a second time that he was sexy. For a second time, Jin blushed.

- THE REAL END -


End file.
